


A HUGE misunderstanding

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BUT NO ONE DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT, College, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Mutual Pining, Steggy - Freeform, Steve needs to stop eavesdropping, They're both SIGH idiots, Yall need to talk, i love these idiots, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: The Prompt:Peggy or Steve overhearing the other talking about having feelings for someone, but initially thinking the other was talking about someone else.Steve shouldn't be eavesdropping but sometimes things can't be helped when he hears Peggy talking about a crush.Things, as usual, get out of hand because they're both idiots.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter/and this stubborn wall between them
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A HUGE misunderstanding

“So, what are you going to do?”

Steve stopped mid-step, yawning. His hair was a jumbled mess of bed head, wearing nothing but an old t-shirt and boxer shorts. He _was_ on his way to the bathroom to take a well-needed shower until he could hear someone’s voice coming from the living room. He stopped and leaned into his bedroom’s door, frowning. That was Angie.

He forgot Peggy had mentioned Angie would be stopping by for breakfast before she left to hit the road for her Broadway Tour. Scratching at his head, Steve yawned again, trying to push aside the voice and shuffling towards the shower.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you do, Pegs. Your crush.”

Oh. Steve stopped right there, hand on the bathroom doorknob. He had no right to eavesdrop but he was curious now. He’d been living with Peggy for over a year now and he hasn’t seen her bring home any date or talk about a crush? What the hell was Angie talking about?

“Angie.” Steve could _hear_ Peggy rolling her eyes. “Yes, I have a crush on him but it’s not like I can do anything about it. We’re very professional and I like what we have. I _like_ this friendship. I don’t want to ruin what we have in the off chance he’d even want to go on a date with me.” She sighed and Steve could hear her setting the coffee mug down, a little harder than what she intended.

“So, you like him. Ask him out, Pegs. He would say yes.”

“Okay, yes, _yes,_ I absolutely do like him. I think about him when I shouldn’t. When I’m working, when I’m at home. I think about what it would be like to go on a date with him, to just close that gap we have lingering between us. He’s adorable and that smile just lights up my life. I want nothing more than to just kiss him good morning and give him his coffee. He’s the best thing to ever happen to me, I just don’t know how to tell him. I feel like a ridiculous school girl.”

Steve didn’t get to hear the rest, maybe closing the bathroom door behind him too hard. Peggy had a crush on a mysterious person. She liked their professional relationship. It _had_ to be someone from her work. He couldn’t help but to feel the disappointment crushing through him, shaking his head as the water ran down his body.

Peggy had a crush. And Steve couldn’t help but feel utterly disappointed that it wasn’t him. Why would it be? He didn’t deserve Peggy.

\--

“Steven?”

Peggy’s voice fluttered through the apartment, causing Steve to look up from where he’d been resting his head against his arm. The tv was silent and he wasn’t even sure what he was watching. Peggy had been in her ‘office’, which was her closet turned into a small workspace.

“Yeah, Pegs?” He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, pushing himself up. He’d been keeping his distance from Peggy or attempting to give them lived together.

He couldn’t help it, anytime she looked at him he felt this siege of disappointment flooding him. It made him avoid her, to spend hours at the gym or at work, or in his room. He came out only to cook dinner on his agreed days, clean up, shower, and leave. That’s it. He put as much distance between them as possible and tried to tell himself his feelings were not justified.

He must’ve fallen asleep on the couch after dinner. Peggy had to have turned the tv on mute so he wasn’t woken up in darkness or by a loud noise.

“There you are.” Peggy stepped out from the hall, adjusting the sweater she wore to keep the chill off of her. “You look exhausted, Steve. Are you getting sick?” She crossed the room to put a hand on his forehead, flicking his tongue when he felt a little warm.

“Stop, I’m fine,” he grumbled, ignoring how his heart lurched when she touched him. God, she looked so beautiful this close.

“Clearly not fine. You’re avoiding me _and_ you’re getting sick.” She stuck her bottom lip out, her arms crossed over her chest. “Talk to me.”

“I’m not getting sick! I just…” He sighed when she cocked an eyebrow at him for yelling at her. “I’m sorry. I just… Why do you like him?”

The question. It was selfish. Utterly selfish and Steve couldn’t help but to feel some betterment towards this mysterious stranger.

“Excuse me? Like _who?”_

“You know who!”

“Clearly I don’t,” Peggy huffed, giving a roll of her eyes. She stomped her foot, _actually_ stomped her foot out of pure frustration. “What in the world are you talking about, Steven? I’m not in the mood to play 20 questions.”

Steve groaned, running a hand over his face and getting to his feet. He looked bitterly at the photo resting on the fireplace mantle, of him and Peggy next to Christmas Trees and snow. Their first Christmas together as roommates. She’d been so miserable about not being able to go home for Christmas, that he took her out. They almost kissed, until Clint and Natasha broke them up by surprising them.

They hadn’t talked about it since.

“Him! Angie! I heard you talking to her a few weeks ago about-about your crush! You said you liked him! And I…I…”

Peggy frowned, giving a shake of her curls. “You eavesdropped. You eavesdropped and yet couldn’t figure out I was talking about _you._ I was talking about you, you dense head!” She stalked forward and grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt and jerked him down so their lips met.

The frustrated anger out of both of them had melted down, Steve breathing out of his nose in a satisfying sigh to pull Peggy against him. His hand buried into her hair.

“I am absolutely frustrated at you,” Peggy whispered against his lips. Their forehead had touched and she held his face in her hands. “How _dare_ you eavesdrop on Angie and me and how _dare_ you become so dense, Steven. I like you! I don’t know how else I could’ve said it beyond telling you.”

“Maybe next time,” Steve sighed in between her furious kissing. “Tell someone you like them instead of leaving them confused because I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're just both idiots, I swear. I say idiots lovingly. Peggy isn't an idiot as much as she's stubborn which makes her an idiot sometimes in her feelings. Look I just love them.


End file.
